


It's (still) you

by karamel_dreams



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Kara doesnt physically appear though, but it's karamel so she's still there, more of my usual angsty crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/pseuds/karamel_dreams
Summary: A friend reminded me that it's been 2 years since Mon-El's first appearance, so I wrote this scrap. I got nothing else to say.And before you ask, I AM working on the next chapters of 'The three of us' and 'Save me' but it's a slow process. Sorry I haven't updated in too long...again.Hope you're all well ♡





	It's (still) you

**Author's Note:**

> A friend reminded me that it's been 2 years since Mon-El's first appearance, so I wrote this scrap. I got nothing else to say.  
> And before you ask, I AM working on the next chapters of 'The three of us' and 'Save me' but it's a slow process. Sorry I haven't updated in too long...again.  
> Hope you're all well ♡

The water was calm—still and gray just like the gloomy sky above. The sun had faded out of sight, yet it still shone behind its cover, still reaching past the cloudy blanket and illuminating the world enough for the autumn colors to glow all around him. And the sand, although it was cold to the touch, held a kind of familiarity that wrapped around his heart and warmed him up.

Fall had arrived. It'd settled with a chilly breeze and a constant drizzle, but Mon-El hadn't been deterred. Thus, he'd found himself flying to the only place he could feel content. Midvale had changed, it'd lost the magic Kara used to talk about, had lost the beauty he'd once seen when she'd brought him back to her hometown. But it was still a special place, a place where hints of  _her_  still lingered, so Mon-El liked it. And he didn't mind the change, as long as he could stare off at the distance and outline her form, or hold his breath for a second and hear the echo of her laugh. He didn't mind the journey either, because Midvale was the only place where his memories came alive.

He took a step closer to the shore, let the ocean lick his boots, and looked behind his back. Her childhood home still stood there, not too far from where he was. He could see the worn out exterior, the barely-standing front door, the broken window of her old room. He could remember how it had once looked like. And he could see her in the memory of it, in little details which no longer existed. He didn't know how the crumbling house had survived through the centuries, although he guessed a certain blonde had had something to do with it, but a phantom smile graced his lips. His eyes lit up, if only for the briefest of moments, before the smile slid right off as if it'd never existed at all.

Turning his head the other way again, Mon-El dug his hand inside his pocket and grabbed a folded piece of paper. It was worn and yellow, ripped at the edges and baring evidence of the many, many years that had gone by before he'd found it. So he unfolded it with gentle fingers, careful not to tear it apart, and began reading.

 

_Wednesday, October 10th, 2318_

_Happy birthday, my love._  
_I'm doing well, I hope you are too._  
_I still miss you, but I know I will see you soon._  
_I love you._

_Yours forever, Kara._

 

The letter said, and it wasn't much, he knew it, but it was better than nothing. Every year he came back, on that very same day, to find that very same letter, with a different date scribbled upon it. And every year he got his heart broken all over again, because he was still living hundreds of years ahead of her. But each time he came back, a hungry man, a desperate man, in search of those five sentences, in search of that hope. He came back because he needed to read that same old _I love you_ that still took his breath away and left him bare. And it didn't matter how long it'd been since he'd last seen her face, or heard her voice, or touched her skin. It didn't matter because she was still waiting, thus he still had a reason to fight, a reason to go back.

He read the letter again, and again, and again. He mumbled the words, tried to hear them in Kara's voice instead of his own, and when his hands started trembling too much he couldn't keep reading, he just pocketed the piece of paper again and looked up with teary eyes. It wouldn't be long now till he could go back. That was the last letter she'd had to write, the last letter he'd had to read. It wouldn't be long till he could go back home.

With that thought, Mon-El took off toward the sky, and when he flew away with one last glance at the old, abandoned house, he knew that was goodbye. It was goodbye to all the heartache, goodbye to the ghosting memories, goodbye to the world he'd saved one too many times. It was time for a _hello_ now, or maybe a simple  _I'm back_  could suffice too. And although the version of Kara that'd written that letter would be lost when he'd see her again, although the hundreds of years she'd spent without him and the hundreds of birthdays she'd left him a note would be replaced once he altered the timeline, Mon-El kept that one last letter as a reminder. He kept it as something to be treasured. So he would never forget that it had all been worth it in the end. _They_ had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me, if you'd like to leave some ;)


End file.
